Can't Sleep
by Epona's Song 908
Summary: Hiroki and Nowaki watching their babies sleep. Kind of a sequal to Time at the Kamijo Household.
1. Ch 1 Baby Jomei

**Can't Sleep**

**Ok, first I would like to thank everyone who replied to my request for naming Misaki and Usagi-san's second child and I have made my choice**

**Secondly, this is kinda like a sequel to my other fanfic 'Night Time at the Kamijo Household' soo…..yeah. Enjoy.**

**Baby Jomei**

Hiroki gently and as quietly as possible slipped himself out of Nowaki's arms, replacing where he once was with his pillow. Nowaki made a noise, tightened his arms around the pillow and relaxed, although the look on his face let Hiroki know that the pillow wouldn't last for very long. But Hiroki didn't need that long.

He tip-toed to the crib at the end of the bed. He sat on the chair stationed next to the crib, due to the occasional night-time feeds, and peered in to the little baby boy sleeping peacefully. Jomei was 5 months old, he was only 5 pound 4 ounces when he was born prematurely, but he was bigger now.

When they had first brought him home, he had been so small that he was afraid to hold him in-case he hurt him. Nowaki did most of the work due to Hiroki's huge fear that he would do something and hurt him. He was so small

But now, Jomei was bigger. He had gained weight and now looked like a puggy baby. He would sit on his lap and just look around, giggle when Nowaki sat on the floor and pull funny faces. Hiroki found himself becoming more involved now he was big. He fed him his bottle, changed his nappy, give him a bath, Nowaki had made a joke about him been the perfect mother. He apologised after spending the night on the couch.

But, much to Hiroki's dismay, Nowaki had been right, he had become the mother. He was, to be exact, overly protective over everything that came close to Jomei. The little boy meant everything to him, to them.

Jomei began to squirm and whine. Hiroki sighed as he reached down to pick the baby boy, checking his diaper before making his way to the kitchen to get a bottle of milk from the fridge. Jomei clung to Hiroki's pyjama top as Hiroki heated the bottle in the microwave, content with watching the bottle go round. Hiroki groaned and cracked his neck, taking the bottle out just before it made a noise. He checked it on his skin, then made his way back to the nursery, sat in the chair and directed the bottle to Jomei's mouth and the boy latched on. His little hands tried to hold the bottle up on his own, so Hiroaki just lifted it by the bottom, making sure it was tilted enough for the boy to get milk.

"You know, your father's right. I have become the mother."

Jomei just looked up at Hiroki, having no idea what he was saying but obviously enjoying the sound of his voice. Hiroki slipped his finger into Jomei's hand, the tiny fingers squeezed around the giant finger tip. Hiroki watched as Jomei continued to drink, his eyes dropping slowly until he was out.

Hiroki gently shifted Jomei so he could stand, and placed the once again sleeping boy in his crib. He then returned to the seat and just watched Jomei sleep.

"Are you going to come back to bed Hiro-san, or are you going to sleep here again?" Hiroki looked over to the door to see a tired Nowaki leaning against the door frame, his hair sticking up in every direction.

Hiroki groaned as he rocked forward to get off the seat. "Yeah, I was just feeding Jomei."

Nowaki let out a chuckle as he heaved himself from the doorframe. He walked over to Hiroki and hugged him from behind, giving him gently kiss on the neck.

"You know, he's perfect."

"Yeah, he is pretty perfect." Hiroki reached in to stroke Jomei's head.

"You know, Hiroki," Nowaki turned to face Hiroki, "I don't think Jomei should be an only child."

Hiroki glared at Nowaki, "What's wrong with been an only child?"

Nowaki leaned in and kissed Hiroki's lips, making him completely forget his anger. "Nothings wrong with been an only child, I just love seeing you like this, all motherly-like. I love this side of you and I want it to last as long as possible."

Hiroki hugged Nowaki tightly and buried his red face in Nowaki's chest

"Idiot."

**TBC**

**Okay, there will be 2 other chapters, all on Hiroki and Nowaki's children AND I will do them. I also have a few other works-in-progress that I will finish.**

**Also, in anyone wants me to try to write a Terrorist fanfic, send me an idea. Why? CAUSE I DON'T REALLY LIKE THEM!!!!.............. I just can't think of a story for them :'( poor me.**

**ANYWAY, rate it, like it or hate it, just enjoy.**


	2. Ch 2 Baby Maeko and Mamoru

**Can't Sleep**

**Ok, heres chapter two. Sorry it took so long to write but I *yawn* god I'm tired. Also, I still don't own Junjou Romantica, but if I did there would be a 3****rd**** season of the anime.**

**Baby Maeko and Mamoru**

Nowaki groaned and yawned as he reached over to the baby monitor on the dresser, sitting up and turning it down as to not wake his sleeping husband. He smiled as he stretched, glancing at his alarm clock. 4 o'clock in the morning.

'_God, this is a first.' _Nowaki thought as he, as quietly as possible, got out of bed and made his way through their room, trying to avoid any un-packed boxes that he knew were on the floor.

When Jomei had turned one, they had made the decision to buy a bigger house, since they had decided to have more kids and Jomei couldn't stay in a room were Hiroki stored his books that couldn't fit in the study. It had taken a while but, with the help of Hiroki's parents, they had found a house that had 5 rooms (Hiroki using 2 for his books) and was big enough for more kids to come. Which had turned out to be a good thing when they found out they were having twins.

'_Speaking of twin…'_ Nowaki smiled as he walked into the twin's bedroom, leaning it to the crib to find Maeko sobbing while, next to her, Mamoru slept quietly as if his sister wasn't crying her little head off. Nowaki reached down to pick up his little girl; she calmed down a little but continued to make little sobbing sounds. He checked her diaper, cringing at what he saw. He never enjoyed diaper-duty.

As he changed her diaper, he thought about how much everything had changed when they found out they were having twins. Hiroki basically freaked out when he found out, and they both freaked out when they found out that one was going to be a girl, neither having that much experience with the opposite sex. After the ultra-sound and seeing the surrogate and her husband off, Hiroki made the decision that they needed to go to the nearest book store to buy more baby books.

"We'll need a book on girls. Do you think there are books on how to raise girls?" Hiroki had asked, his voice panicked over their discovery.

"You know Hiro-san, we could just ask your mother."

"Mom didn't have a daughter, only child remember."

Nowaki couldn't help but let out a gruff laugh as he watched Hiroki panic-shop for books they will need, completely oblivious to the fact that his mother WAS a woman and would know how to deal with a girl and those… things that they go though.

What Nowaki thought was even funnier was that, in the middle of the night, Hiroki woke him up just to tell him that his mother was a woman. Nowaki didn't even mind that he was forced on the couch, he just couldn't believe how funny it was.

Till the day they were born, Hiroki read the books he had bought two or three times, practically knowing every word. He read some chapters he thought may be important, but reading books was more Hiroki's thing. But when they were born, everything they had learnt just went out the window.

Slowly they got used to having them around, it was a lot like taking care of Jomei when he was a little baby, only double. But slowly, it got easier, epically when they started putting the twins to sleep next to one another.

Nowaki quickly disposed of the dirty diaper and put on a clean one, diapers were defiantly the one thing about having children he did not enjoy. He sighed as he buttoned Maeko's pyjama suit up and gently rocked her in his arms. Unlike her brother, she was easy to get to sleep but the slightest sound, and she was awake. They were almost like total opposites of one another.

As soon as Maeko had fallen asleep, Nowaki gently laid her down next too her brother. Nowaki smiled as he looked down at them, they were identical, except for the fact that Maeko was wearing white while Mamoru wore baby blue. He gently brushed his hand over Mamoru's black haired head, knowing the little boy wouldn't wake up.

"Night, night my little ones."

He then made his way out of the nursery, making a stop at Jomei's doorway just to check on the boy. He let out a quiet laugh at the sight, Jomei having his blankets pushed on the floor while he was sleeping on his back, an arm and ley hanging over the side. He was getting use to sleeping in a big boy bed. He made his way to the bed, stepping over toys Jomei had decided he would play with tomorrow (or today). He gently shifted Jomei's body so his arm and leg were once again on the bed; he then covered the boy with his blankets.

'_Heh… he's just like Hiro-san, won't wake up for anything.'_

Nowaki then kissed Jomei on the head and made his way back to his room. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he crawled back into bed, turned the baby monitor up and laid down next to Hiroki. He snuggled up next to him and closed his eyes.

"Where did you go?"

Nowaki wrapped an arm around Hiroki's waist. "Maeko woke up. It was just a diaper change, nothing I couldn't handle."

Hiroki let out a gruff chuckle. "That's a first; usually she sleeps the whole night."

Nowaki let out a laugh. "It was pretty nasty down there, I personally wouldn't want to sleep with that in my nappy."

Hiroki rolled over and wrapped his arms around Nowaki, burring his face into his chest. "You know you could have just woken me up."

"It was alright Hiro-san, moms shouldn't have to do night duty every night."

Nowaki groaned as Hiroki kicked him in the shin.

**TBC**

**MWHAHAHA, two chapters down, one to go, baby Daisuke. I decided to do this in Nowaki's POV because I think Nowaki would do night shift and stuff like that. I can just imagine him having to change diapers and really not enjoying it. Also, Hiroki DID NOT get pregnant; I wrote these stories with the idea of surrogacy. If you don't know what that means, go to Google and type in 'define: surrogacy', ok. **

***Random Rant* I have just realised while I was writing this that I have a M-rated story… how thick am I…. anyway, I am thinking about writing a M-rated story, why you may ask, because I can so :P.**

**Anyway, will update soon so, enjoy, rate and review. I do read your reviews and listen to your suggestions.**


	3. Ch 3 Baby Daisuke

**Can't Sleep**

**Hello….I know this has taken a while but I've had a few shitty months… removal of wisdom teeth, cold, then cold again. But I'm writing. And I don't own Junjou Romantica….why don't I own Junjou Romantica….**

**Baby Daisuke**

Nowaki groaned as he sat up off the floor, a little dazed and confused on how he managed to end up on the floor. He rubbed his hip that, for some unknown reason, hurt. He sighed as he glanced at the bed to ensure his Hiroki was still asleep. His eyes widened in shock, Hiroki was still asleep, but so were the 3 others that were on the bed.

'_When did they creep in here?'_ Nowaki thought as he stood up from the floor.

He stretched his arms up and arched his back, making a quiet groan as he cracked his back. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the alarm, his eyes widened in shock. 2 am, 2 in the morning. He groaned as he quietly grabbed his clothes from the wardrobe. He couldn't go back to sleep, it would screw up his sleeping pattern which was already a bit messed up due to one of his patients that hadn't been doing too well, he had been on call practically 24/7.

He let out a yawn as he made his way to the bathroom, dumping his clean clothes on the closed toilet. He reached in and turned the hot water, stripping as the water began to heat up (O.o…..naked Nowaki….). He fiddled with the cold tap and when it was at the right heat he entered, letting the warm water rush over his aching body. He cracked his neck as he let the water washed over him. He reached over for the shampoo, squeezing a small amount in his hand and rubbed it in his had. He massaged his head and, although it felt great, the way Hiroki rubbed his head was the best.

He let the water rinse out the shampoo from his hair. When he was sure it was all out, he turned the water off, stepping out of the shower and reaching for a towel that resided on a bar. When he was dried, he dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. He made his way to the kitchen where he saw the time on the microwave, 2:45, too early to start making breakfast, and the occupants of the bed won't be awake for another 3 or 4 hours.

He sighed; he didn't feel like making breakfast, and TV was out of the question, no matter at what sound he put it on, he always managed to wake someone up. He decided to go to the study, maybe he would find a book their. On his way he heard a creak, like someone was jumping up and down. He looked over to where the sound was coming from. On the door, in green letters with bugs on them, spelt out **'DAISUKE'**. He gently pushed the door open to be greeted with the baby boy standing tall in his cot. He smiled when he say Nowaki, bouncing up and down, giggling.

"Daddy."

Nowaki smiled and reached down, picking the squirming boy and laid him down on the changing table. He started unbuttoning the feet of the body-suit, lifted him up and checking his diaper. Seeing no poo, Nowaki laid the boy down once again and undid the tags on the side and pulled it back. He was about to lift Daisuke's legs to get the rest of the diaper when a jet of water passed by his ear.

"Oh no you don't." Nowaki sneered at the giggling boy as he quickly put the front of the diaper over the little boy, ensuring that the water jet didn't hit him.

This hadn't been the first time the boy had decided he would hold off until diaper changing time and decided to try aiming for his parents.

Once the boy had finished (and Nowaki had double-checked) he put the boy in a clean diaper and buttoned back up the suit. Knowing it would be a good hour or two before Daisuke would get sleepy again, Nowaki decided to just play with his baby boy until everyone was awake.

He walked over and shut the door, then placed Daisuke on the floor and then made himself comfortable lying on his back. He watched as Daisuke crawled over to the floor to a small pile of toys. Nowaki smiled as he watch they baby go for a small white dog, his first toy. He sat himself, facing Nowaki, and started chewing on the dog's ear.

Nowaki let out a gruff chuckle which caught Daisuke's attention. He giggled and began crawling towards his father, stumbling occasionally due to the toy dog hanging from his mouth. He pushed himself on Nowaki's chest, sitting quiet proudly on Nowaki's while chewing on the dog's ear. Nowaki smiled up at the boy, stroking his head as he watched the boy.

He closed his eyes for just a second…

"Hey, wake up."

Nowaki groaned as he opened his eyes, his back ached slightly and his chest felt heavy. He was confused as to where he was, when he remembered that he had been kicked out of bed by either his husband or by one of the 3 intruders that had inhabited the house. He was about to sit up but Hiroki was faster.

"Hey, hold on. Daisuke's still asleep; just wait till I get him off you."

Nowaki laid back down, smiling as he watched Hiroki carefully pick up Daisuke from his chest. He watched as Hiroki placed the sleeping babe back into his crib, pulling a light blanket over him. Hiroki then looked down at Nowaki.

"Get your lazy arse into gear, you have 3 other brats wanting attention and food. I am not superman you know." Hiroki grumbled quietly, his eyes on Daisuke the whole time just in case he woke up.

Nowaki smiled as he rocked himself. When he was standing, he leaned over and gave Hiroki a quick kiss. He held in his laughter as he left the room, randomly kissing Hiroki was one of the highlights of his life.

"Bastard…" He heard Hiroki mutter.

He walked into the kitchen, where he found Jomei, Maeko and Mamoru happily sitting on the couch watching the kids program, completely ignorant of his presence.

"Hey, breakfast time." He said loudly, his smile growing as three heads turned to see him, "What do you want?"

And so the morning routine began.

**THE END**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….. This damn chapter took me so long to write because of all the shitty things that have happened to me over the past couple of months (read rant at the top). But I finished it YAY!**

**Thank you everyone who has read this story. **


End file.
